


The Effect of Memory

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Praise Kink, Rimming, Virgin Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>做了个胆囊手术后，John由于麻醉的效果暂时地失忆了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effect of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Effect of Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773439) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea). 



Sherlock在等候室里，烦躁不安，坐没坐相，两脚翘在面前的桌子上，并全然不顾护士们不悦的目光。

“这个时间他肯定醒了。”他嘀咕着，一边翻看手机里的应用。

“耐心点。”Lestrade靠在附近的墙上说。

“为什么你还要呆在这里？”Sherlock不爽地哼了一声问道，“等等，我知道为什么了。因为我那令人厌恶的哥哥，叫你来看着我。”

“你一直在冒犯护士们。”

“我只是询问他们关于John的情况，完全合理的问题！”Sherlock坐直，脚从桌子上放下，顺便把几本杂志扫到地上。

“或者，你也可以等他出手术室。”Lestrade嘟囔着，翻了个白眼。“好了，我去买咖啡。你要吗？”

“黑咖啡，两块糖。”Sherlock回答，继续埋头手机。

“我不在的时候表现得好点，可以吗？”

Sherlock发出不置可否的声音，向Lestrade的方向挥挥手。Lestrade吁了口气，小声咕哝着什么走开了。Sherlock没理他。

“Mr.Holmes？”一名护士走近。

Sherlock立刻抬头坐正。

“John醒了？”他口吻不善。

“手术结束，他应该很快就能醒。”

“你们确定不会再有任何意外情况发生？”Sherlock紧张地问，Lestrade已经走开，他也不再掩饰自己的担忧。

“只是胆囊切除手术。他状态相当好。”

John被麻醉前也是这么说的，John一直给予Sherlock安慰的笑容，明明上手术台的人是他自己。Sherlock匆匆跟着护士走向术后观察室。

“接下来，如果他有点糊涂或者忘了什么事，也请不要太紧张。麻药在部分病人身上会产生那样的反应。等药物代谢完毕就没事了。”

Sherlock进门时John还眨巴着眼睛，刚刚醒转过来。Sherlock三步并两步跑到他身边，差不多是扑进床头的椅子里的。

“John！”他喊，忍住想要去抓John的手的冲动，“John，你感觉还好吗？”

John又眨了好几下眼睛，慢慢露出微笑。

“哇，这位先生，你好。我不记得自己曾经见过你。绝对没见过，象你这样可爱的一张脸我怎么可能忘呢？那么，有何贵干，宝贝？” 

Sherlock大脑当机，一个字也吐不出来。

John正对他笑得露出一口牙，视线在他身上来回扫动，十分直白又发自内心，相当有兴趣的样子。他这是干什么？他忘记Sherlock是谁了？的确护士曾说过John会糊涂，会忘记一些事情。

即使失忆，也没有改变John……向他表示出的极大好感。而且不是纯精神，纯友谊的。

John开始在床上挪动，试图抬起上半身，忘记了他胳膊上还打着吊瓶以及刚刚切掉一个胆囊的事实。

Sherlock的担忧自动冒了出来，身体也自动地靠上去。

“John，动作幅度不要那么大，你才动过手术。”他忧心忡忡地说。

“你可真甜，”John说，笑容太灿烂了，“我怎么会不认识你？但你又认得我。能和你相识真是太幸运了。”

“我完全不甜，John。”Sherlock轻声斥道，脸颊很是有些发热。

John的双眼很亮，洋溢着光；Sherlock，明知道那肯定都是药物作用的结果，却无法阻止心跳加快。

“你就是很甜。”John说，嘴角上扬地注视着他，“我敢打赌你成天那样说自己不好，不可爱，绝对是的。还会对每个人说你不美，对吧。我要告诉你一个小秘密，不知名美人。”

John慢吞吞地示意他靠近，Sherlock乖乖凑过去，距离愈近脸颊上的粉色就愈重。

“你美极了。”John告诉他，看起来对自己说出这样的话感到十分满足。

“我——我很抱歉，但麻醉药会让人产生视力障碍吗？”Sherlock立刻坐回去，飞快地眨眼睛。

“你叫什么名字呢，亲爱的？”John的神态甚至有些无赖，Sherlock敢说他一定对此毫无自知力，“你怎么认识我的？”

“我叫……Sherlock。Sherlock Holmes。”Sherlock根本不知道为什么会允许John这样和自己讲话，但总觉得胸口某个部位聚集起了暖意。

“好，Mr.Holmes。”

“Sherlock。”Sherlock打断他，莫名觉得很不好意思，就眨着眼睛垂头看膝盖，“你叫我Sherlock。”

“我和你已经到了直呼其名的地步了？”John问，听起来非常高兴，“怎么会的？”

“你和我住在一起。”Sherlock回答。

John的眼睛瞪大了。“你是我的男朋友？”

Sherlock胃里突然有一群蝴蝶乱飞，甚至敢说连心跳都漏了一拍。他深呼吸好几下，感觉比平常艰难得多。

对于麻醉作用下的John，他的反应实在很怪异，几乎和当事人眼下状态差不多怪异了。

John的失忆是药物作用。那就意味着过后他不会再记得这件事。所有的对白都会被抹消，起码是从John的脑中抹消。

在大脑思考得出各种令人懊悔的结论前，Sherlock点头。

“真的？”John问，笑得好开心，“你确定？你完全是我高攀不起的类型。”

“John，相信我，是我配不上你。”Sherlock谨慎地回答。

“我才不会相信，”John说着伸手握住Sherlock的。Sherlock没有推拒，他眨眼看着两人手指交缠，惊奇和玄妙之感。他想不起来上一次被人这样握着手是什么样了。

“你是我的。”John有一点迷糊，又躺回床上昏昏欲睡起来了。

“你的。”Sherlock轻声低语，体内有什么东西激扬着，不安着。

他让John握着他的手睡着了；越是看得久，就越觉得心脏的部位被那充满暖意的东西流淌进来，填得很满。他将另一只John没有抓牢的手放在胸口，很困惑。随着每一次心跳，都在悸动，疼痛。

Sherlock不确定自己是否喜欢这感觉。

“咳咳。”门口响起咳嗽声。

Sherlock猛地抬头，差点就带着羞耻心把手抽出来了，但及时地回过神，没有动弹。Lestrade和Mycroft两人站在门边。Sherlock烦躁地哼了一声瞪着他们。

“你们都走远好吗。”他凶巴巴地说。

Lestrade表情好像很得意，Sherlock自动自发地开始推理个中因果。

他今天的工作乱糟糟的。一只鞋子上有很大条的刮蹭痕迹——有个新警员，Sherlock记得Sally为了在Lestrade面前表现而纠缠着他的时候，曾在花名册上看到一个新人的名字，那人八成从Lestrade的办公桌上撞下了一个……镇纸，砸在Lestrade脚上。微微跛着，有淤青，又痛得要命的脚，鞋子也完蛋了。他的肩膀很紧绷，Sherlock想起他早些时候还头痛过。拿着医院纸杯咖啡和自动售货机卖的点心。没有饭渣——Lestrade吃起东西到处乱掉，每天的午饭都会留下痕迹。所以没有吃午饭。怎么想他都应该又饿又累又不爽。

不是因为工作，也不是因为来医院的关系；这里非但有Sherlock惹恼他，要等待John手术结果也只是害他更晚回家。

当然不会因为胖子。谁见他都高兴不起来。

那就只有John，握住Sherlock手的John。Sherlock流露出了感情，弱点，在他冰冷视线和尖锐言辞组成的盔甲上裂开了一条缝。

也不象啊，为什么他要得意洋洋？John会忘记的，这只是暂时，一个过后就将要被删除的片段。

不。

Lestrade有个新的智能手机，Sherlock没忘记他曾经偷偷顺到手，使用那极其出色的摄像功能拍摄犯罪现场照片，随后再还回去的事。一个可以录制视频的摄像头。

思路往后退一步。

Lestrade拍了Sherlock和John的视频。他瞥了Mycroft一眼——Mycroft看起来饶有兴趣，估计已经让Anthea把资料从Lestrade的手机里拷贝下来，准备回去慢慢分析了。他们看到了多少？拍了多少？

“交出来。”Sherlock要求道。

“啊哈，看看，时间过得太快啦。到吃晚餐的时间了。”Lestrade飞快地说着转身要走。

“早餐后你就什么都没吃。让我请你用晚餐吧。”Mycroft说，也预备转身，“我们可以谈谈刚才看见的有趣一幕。”

“当然可以。”Lestrade回答，两人就这么逃走了，而Sherlock，被John抓着，无法跳起来追上去讨回证据。

证据。手机就是证据。

但眼下头等大事，是John得快点好起来，然后他们就可以离开这个讨厌的无菌室。

——————

等到John获准出院，Sherlock已经解决了一起袭击案，偶然间揭露一段私情使得两个护士反目成仇，顺便诊断了一种让医生们百思不解的罕见疾病；整个过程里他的屁股都没离开John床边的椅子。

“你可以出院了，Dr.Watson，”John的负责医生说，“真他妈谢天谢地啊。”

“我想这几天你一如既往地魅力无穷？”John苦笑着问。

不知为什么，Sherlock的大脑自动过滤了John嘲讽的本意，转而做出另一种反应。魅力无穷。Sherlock喜欢魅力无穷这个词，它的位置恰好在“充满干劲”之下，又比“精悍”好些，独一无二的位置——别想下去了，大脑。

他飞快地眨眼，迅速朝另一个方向转头，掩饰涌起的潮红。John并不是称赞他好吗。他的反应会显得很怪。

“你没事吧，Sherlock？”John不经意地问。

Sherlock发出了一个什么声音，他希望John把它当作肯定回答，但实质上则意味着“不，很不好，需要帮助”。

John耸肩，跟着Sherlock来到附近有出租车等候的扬招点，也没注意Sherlock为他拉开车门的动作。

“我住院时你都干了些什么？”John心情愉快地问，“有什么有趣的事发生了吗？”

可以这样说。

“恐怕医院不是很有趣，John。”他那么回答。

“那你也肯定找到有趣的玩意儿了。”John坚持着。

于是Sherlock说了些John昏睡期间的小事。袭击案，偷情的护士，疾病诊断。他绝对没有告诉John他的手心还残留着鲜明的触感，绝对没有说他多喜欢那感觉。

“太精彩了！”John说。

那百分百是一句称赞。完全无关调情（调情？），无关John在麻醉剂作用下说出的话，但那勾起了Sherlock的回忆。

“那个，嗯，那个其实真的……没什么啦……”Sherlock嘀咕着，话讲到一半就忘记原本想说什么了。

John抬头，皱起眉，看见Sherlock双手绞着大腿，存心看向窗外。

“你没事吧，Sherlock？”John再问，Sherlock感到有一只手搭在自己的胳膊上，他微微一抖。

“没事，很好。”他简短地回答，目光聚焦在窗外飞逝的人行道和路人身上。

“你确定？”John还问，“过去你对待赞扬可从不这么低调，尤其当你确实那么出色的时候。”

“总是对我说别再自我膨胀的不是你吗？”Sherlock提醒他，“医院很无聊。我只能那样消磨时间。又不是有真的案子。”

“但你还是陪着我。”John说，声音很温暖。

“是。”Sherlock回答，他知道自己显得很粗鲁，没礼貌。John没理由面对他的后脑勺。“晚饭？”

“我饿死了。医院里所有的菜单都只管让人更失胃口，”John听起来兴奋不已，“我们可以叫外卖。中餐？”

“正合我意。”Sherlock说，终于回头看向John了。

John正在座椅另一头微笑地看着他，这笑容，好像有些不一样，令Sherlock愣住了，令Sherlock的心开始在胸腔里跳得很不稳定，就象刚才在口中结结巴巴的话一样。他的心不知所措着，对于该怎么回应这样的笑容毫无概念。从没有人这样对Sherlock笑，他的胸口揪紧了。这是他一生中所见的最美妙的笑容。

“谢谢你，Sherlock。一直以来都陪伴着我。你真的不必那样做。”John说着，在Sherlock眼里那笑容仍然如梦似幻。

“很有那个必要，John。”Sherlock说，听见自己的话从嘴巴里冒出来，“离开你不是选项之一。”

并且永远都不会是。 

——————

Sherlock不知道自己怎么了。每一次，即使John的话听起来根本不像在赞美他，即使John单纯地开玩笑甚至有点嘲弄意味，他所能想到的也都只有John从麻醉中刚刚苏醒的那一刻。

以前完全不是这样。Sherlock知道自己很聪明，比普通人聪明得多，只不过终于有人发现了这一点，愿意给他应得的赞美而已。

但现在每当John称赞他，就好像电了他一下似地。

每一次，每句话，每个字，都在提醒Sherlock，John曾经与他调情，说他可爱，说他——说他美极了。Sherlock根本不美，不是吗？

但没关系，那时的John仿佛深信Sherlock的美丽，还想要……好吧，Sherlock说不清楚John想要什么，但那是一种……浪漫的关系。或许有性色彩？Sherlock对这方面了解不多，他又不能问John，毕竟John已经把这件事忘光了。

说到这件事，Sherlock已经将Lestrade的手机弄到手翻找过视频文件，但一无所获。他下手太晚了，Lestrade已经存到别处。如果不真枪实弹地闯进Lestrade的公寓，估计就再也找不回来。

关键在于，尽管Sherlock为之羞耻，但十分仔细地研究过自己的感受后他归纳的结论却是，他喜欢那样。感情是一种具有欺骗性的东西，他认为最初内心都是困惑，的确，困惑存在，但困惑的原因却不是关于为何每次被John的赞美勾起那次调情的回忆，内心就悸动兴奋被胜利感充斥。

更重要的一点，John已经有所察觉了。

John没有多么强大的洞察力，只怪Sherlock表现得太醒目。

他还以为能瞒过谁？从月球看过来估计都能看得一清二楚。

“太出色了！”John边说边来到正在筛选脑内证据的Sherlock身后。

他应该回答显而易见。他应该告诉John这只是在分析证据，案子破了一半都不到。他应该竖起衣领遮挡从脖子到脸颊的潮红。

然而他失手掉落了便携式放大镜，匆忙地捞了一会儿还捡不起来。

他只好弯腰去找，默默地诅咒自己。是啊，出色的Sherlock。又会掉东西，又会因为John一句话而面红耳赤，这就是你的出色之处。

“你还好吗？”John温和地问。

John绝对发现了。他当然会发现，每一次赞美都引起某种滑稽可笑的发作。John甚至都不会漏看他转过脑袋藏起脸的动作。

至今为止，John已经见证了Sherlock在不同的场合三次被茶呛到，毫无原因地绊倒，拿不住报纸，拿不住手机，拿不住载玻片，还有一次差点直直地走进车流。

差点走进车流是最糟糕的一次。因为那天，Sherlock还想起了自己明明不是John的男友，却对John承认那一点的事。为什么他会承认？这不现实，这不是Sherlock想要的东西。

但他却承认了，点头承认。荒谬。

随后，仿佛是在耻辱的蛋糕上再加一枚樱桃，Sherlock差点被轿车撞到，John就不得不搂住他的腰将他整个人从马路上拉回人行道。

Sherlock从没真正意识到，从没有，直到那一刻他才明白John有多强壮。从客观的角度他很清楚那一点，因为John参加过军队所以必然力气不小。但从主观上，Sherlock也是第一次有那样的想法，或者说冲动：他想融化在John的怀抱里。

接着因为他膝盖发软，John就让他坐在公园的长凳上等他休息够为止。John大概以为那是他由于差点被车撞而惊魂未定。这有点令人沮丧，John明知道他是对危险毫不在乎的人。他可以轻轻松松地面对杀人犯，盗贼，敲诈勒索者。他不是因为害怕才腿软的。是因为John的双手，搂住了他的腰，把他拉到John强壮的胸前，才害他心跳加速双腿虚软。

Sherlock想起John还在等他回答，于是干脆地点点头。

“你确定，亲爱的？”John问，接着，他们都愣住了。

“我——我是说——”John开口。

Sherlock完全无法掩藏他突如其来又铺天盖地的红晕。他没有准备，只能瞪着尴尬的John的脸，自己则连耳尖都一片嫣红。John显然只是脱口而出，没有任何意义，但他的反应却是自动的，是毁灭性的。他的心跳好响，呼吸困难得谁都能听见。

窘迫地，Sherlock转身狂奔，双手捂着通红的脸。

他一路跑回贝克街，突然想到案子该怎么破了。他的大脑居然在各种感情混乱交杂的情况下自行把案子搞定。

他手指颤抖地给Lestrade发短信。

接下来该怎么做？处理这种情况不可能有指导手册供他参阅。不是吗？

Sherlock从桌上抓过John的笔电，轻而易举地破解密码（buggeroffsherlock（Sherlock别碰））并开始在网上搜索答案。

他的手机响起短信提示，下意识地，Sherlock瞄了一眼。他在忙另一件“案子”呢，Lestrade还有何贵干？

给John看了。

什么？SH

你懂的。John在医院里犯迷糊的那段。

Sherlock正火大地打算回信叫Lestrade别再语焉不详，却突然意识到：是视频。Lestrade给John看了那段Sherlock没来得及找到并销毁的愚蠢视频。

John已经知道为什么Sherlock近来都那么失态。

你给他看了视频？？？为什么？SH

一直看着你们俩兜兜转转是很可爱没错，但也该捅破窗户纸了。

Sherlock烦躁地大叫，极力抗拒把手机砸到墙上的冲动。捅破窗户纸。什么意思？Sherlock根本不懂个中含义，他搜索到的每一个答案似乎都大相径庭。这比他心里准备要接受的更复杂。该死的Lestrade！

Sherlock即将抓狂，却听见楼下的大门打开，John踏上楼梯的脚步声。太快了。Sherlock没办法承受这个，没办法现在就面对John。

他走到窗前向外眺望，而John正好踏入客厅。

John一声不吭，只是穿过房间来到Sherlock背后，然后有两只坚定的手搭在Sherlock肩头，让他转身。John看起来很严肃，仿佛下了决心的样子；蓦地，Sherlock感到惊恐，感到有自己无法阻挡的事情要发生了，John会离开或者会发怒。

“我不知道该怎么办了John，”他突然说道，眼睛慌乱地左右瞟着，“我想找到答案但怎么都想不出来——”

“嘘，”John说，露出一丝微笑，那样的微笑，Sherlock竟然有一块石头落地的感觉，“没事了……甜心。”

甜心。Sherlock又脸红，红透了。John就在他跟前，看着他，什么都知道。他捂住脸，不想给John看见反应这么失控的自己。他的胃里在翻江倒海，胸口也有熟悉的痛楚。甜心。他怎么会喜欢这个称呼。那么丢人，那么滑稽。可他真的喜欢，很喜欢，这么显而易见的喜欢。

“不要拿我开玩笑。”Sherlock艰难地轻声说。

“不，Sherlock，不是玩笑。我没有嘲笑你——我几时那么做过？”John问，握住Sherlock的手，让他的脸露出来，“我知道你喜欢这个称呼。很好。没事的。我保证以后只在我们两人独处的时候那样叫你。”

“为什么你要那样叫我呢？”Sherlock问，他觉得自己象暴露在大庭广众之下，惊恐不已。

“还不明显吗？”John小声反问，随后他就踮起脚亲吻Sherlock的鼻尖。

Sherlock突然想要这个吻了。他想感觉John的嘴唇贴在自己嘴唇之上，感觉他们的呼吸交融和……其他。其他那些此时此刻还很朦胧很模糊的概念。但John或许在这一领域有更好的想法。

他低头，往前靠，犹犹豫豫地不知道自己做得对不对。John笑着，双手捧住Sherlock的脸，给了他一个真正的吻。

Sherlock发出令人羞耻的声音回应他，跟随John的带领。啊啊，这是一种温暖的感觉，是一种——嗯——湿润的感觉。John的嘴唇张开，引诱着Sherlock做出一样的举动。这本该是很奇怪的动作，他却觉得很好。Sherlock呜咽，想和John挤得更近。可他个子有点太高，又不知道双手该往哪里放。

John结束了吻，笑着看他，一把将他抱起。

Sherlock的眼睛睁得很大在John肩上挣扎，但John没把他抱很远，只是来到沙发边把Sherlock温柔地放上去，然后爬上他的大腿半跪着。

这个角度又不一样了，现在John居高临下着。他很会把握机会。Sherlock浑身颤抖，双手紧紧抓住John的腰，扣在他的皮带上，接受John的亲吻。他的小腹有一股热流聚集成了球状，他不知所措。

Sherlock无法支撑身体，他在John的攻势下躺倒，被John压制着继续亲吻。

“还好吗？”John呢喃着，啃咬Sherlock的下巴和喉咙。

“还……呜……还……还好。”Sherlock艰难地回答，被John在锁骨上吸吮着只能无助地扭动。

他想让John用痕迹盖满自己的身体，细小的、他属于John的证明。因为他的确属于John，象一块属于John的领土一样在对方身下舒展。这个念头令他的脊柱窜过一道甜蜜的电流。

John开始解他的衬衫扣子，Sherlock瞪大眼睛看着，胸口起伏。当John用指腹玩弄两颗乳头直至它们发硬时Sherlock喘息地仰起头。每一次触碰都让他体内涌起新的浪潮，他在John的手指施予的酷刑下嘤咛。

“真敏感，”John的笑容看得见牙齿，“喜欢吗？”

“我——”Sherlock难以判断，不过John又靠过来了，下巴上的胡茬磨蹭Sherlock的胸口。

Sherlock呻吟着抓住John的后脑，被对方含住一侧乳头，吸吮。他想扭动想躲开，可John的舔舐和轻咬让那颗敏感的东西胀痛发酸。

有一只手从他的膝盖摸到大腿。

John退后几分看着Sherlock。Sherlock只能想象自己现在的样子，因为John看起来可太迷人。他的头发被Sherlock抓得有点乱，脸色发红，双眼瞑暗而专注地凝视他。John会变成这个样子都是因为Sherlock，这令他有不知名的渴望。

“你想要吗？”John沉稳地问。

“说得具体点，John。”Sherlock回答。

他不知道这可以做到哪一步，或者会做到哪一步。感情总是这么复杂，从Sherlock看过的无数文章中他只能归纳出一个结论：那与性吸引力密切相关，并且，如果双方感情不一致，复杂程度又将大幅上升。

Sherlock对感情一窍不通，不知道那究竟是什么东西。这么多年来他都回避思考这一领域，连Mycroft都支持他这样做。或许正因如此他才应该去尝试发展一段关系吧。

Sherlock对于性只有很模糊的认知，绝大部分还是在他因为“运输通道”蓄积压力太大而自慰时得来的。

如果在查案过后，在肾上腺素还高亢的情况下做，又会怎样？

John皱着眉：“具体一点？Sherlock，你知道我是打算干什么吗？”

“不完全明白……”Sherlock承认道，避开John的视线，“你好像要和我发展一段涉及到性方面的关系，但我的认真研究结果表明，这种关系要么在性行为结束后也随之终结，要么持续到我们的生命尽头……你可以说清楚，你究竟想持续多久吗？”

“好吧，你又喜欢怎样的呢？”John问。生平第一次，Sherlock无法推测John的期望，无法推测如果自己讲出错误答案又会导致什么结果。

“我……我喜欢蜜蜂！”他慌忙说。

“蜜蜂？”John问，看起来好困惑，“蜜蜂和这有什么关系？”

“是、是我在想，”Sherlock很紧张，“总有一天我会老。我也不可能一辈子都这样东奔西跑地查案。我喜欢蜜蜂。所以当我年纪太大时，就会退休去养蜂。去苏塞克斯吧，我想。”

John仍然一脸迷茫，他迷茫的时间越长Sherlock就越紧张，生怕对方无法理解自己间接又迂回的表达方式；他继续道：

“我一直在想你会不会很讨厌养蜂这个主意，”Sherlock觉得自己已经无法组织合理的语句了，“因为如果你肯去苏塞克斯我会再开心不过的。当我老了以后。但，如果你不喜欢蜜蜂，我也可以干点别的。或者——或者如果你连苏塞克斯都不想去，至少，你能偶尔来看看我……”

“Sherlock，你在邀请我将来和你一起去苏塞克斯养老？”John温柔地笑起来。

“嗯，对。不过不仅是那样，John。我想……”Sherlock试图确切地说出那个想法。不单单是苏塞克斯，比退休的计划，养老的计划，都更加复杂的想法。但他的大脑没法正常工作，血液好像都流到另一个部位去了。

“你想和我共度一生。”John替他说出来了。Sherlock简直觉得不公平，为什么John还能如常地思考呢。也许是因为他的实际经验要比自己多。

“对！”Sherlock激动地回答。

然后他闭上嘴。John或许并不愿意，不想和Sherlock永远在一起。Sherlock知道自己很会惹人生气，John能够容忍这么久本身就是一个奇迹了。但话已出口，覆水难收。

John吻他。

很缓慢地亲吻，仿佛他要让Sherlock深深记住被他的嘴唇覆盖的感受。Sherlock闭上眼睛轻叹，微微抬头迎合他。之前的吻都是火热的，激烈的，急切的。这个吻就很温暖，给Sherlock奇异的安全感。

“我愿意。”John贴在他唇边说，“所有的一切都愿意。去苏塞克斯，养蜜蜂，与你共度一生，我都愿意。”

Sherlock竟觉得高兴得想哭。但他忍住了，在接吻时哭出来好像有点不太好。他想给John的是最好的一面。

“你愿意和我上床吗，Sherlock Holmes？”John在他耳畔问道。

Sherlock颤栗，点头。John笑了，把他拉起来，带他走向Sherlock的卧室。脱毛衣时John放开他，Sherlock就觉得两腿站不住地摔倒在床上。John脱衣服脱得飞快，不到三十秒就解决了，而Sherlock却连鞋子和袜子都没弄掉。

“你真着急。”Sherlock说。

“你不也一样。”John朝Sherlock的下身示意。

Sherlock一阵羞赧，他不得不提醒自己性爱就是如此。事实上，如果他什么反应也没有，John才该更着急。

“来，让我来。”John说着伸出手，“我对脱衣服很有一套。”

“John，我——”Sherlock试图说话，但被John解开所有的扣子并掀开衬衫使他又无法开口。

John亲吻他的肩膀，他的锁骨，温柔地把Sherlock推倒在床垫上。Sherlock深呼吸了一次，又一次，想让紧绷颤抖的身体平静。John的脸颊从他的胸口滑到腹部，胡茬在他过于敏感的皮肤上施加又痛又痒的刺感。

“John，”Sherlock又努力地开口，“我从没有……我是……一个……这样……”

John停下动作抬头看他，落在皮带扣上的手指也不动了，等他把话说完。

“我从来没有做过这样的事，”Sherlock说，不明白为什么过去的他对此毫不在意，现在要亲口承认，却觉得有种脆弱无助的感觉。

“我知道。”John温柔地回答，“我会照顾好你的，甜心。”

Sherlock在羞涩的喜悦中呜咽，听见John对他说出这样的话，他既不知所措又比什么都要快乐。

John拉下他的裤子，亲吻他腰侧柔软的皮肤，手掌沿着光裸的腿往下滑。John抬起他的右腿，嘴巴贴在他的大腿内侧。Sherlock颤抖着忍耐想把腿并拢的冲动。

“我爱你的腿，”John不断厮磨着，“又长又漂亮。优雅，迷人，象舞蹈家的腿。我总是在想象这双腿夹住我的腰会是什么感觉。”

John经常在电邮里为他的前女友们写一些很白烂的诗情画意的东西，但真的从他嘴里说出来却动听多了，特别是现在，他还在爱抚着自己所赞叹的物体。

当John第一次隔着内裤用温热的掌心覆上Sherlock的老二，后者仰起头，喉咙里发出深沉的呜咽。为什么感觉突然就这么好了？Sherlock扭动，抓住John的手好在他手心里磨蹭。

John的拇指勾进他的裤头，Sherlock抬腰，配合John把内裤脱下来。

“看你已经湿成什么样了，”John悄声说着，握住他的老二开始套弄，拇指指腹揉搓顶端溢出液体的位置。

Sherlock啜泣着把两腿张得更开，无声的请求。他不在乎John要怎么做，只盼望他能快一点。这样缓慢而细致的套弄只会令他疯狂。但John不理会，甚至连动都不动了，反而开始把玩他的包皮，来回牵拉直至Sherlock在他的每一个动作下哭叫。

“求你了，”最终Sherlock开始哀求，“再给我一点，什么都好，什么都可以，天啊！”

“你有润滑剂吗？”John问。但是，突然间，Sherlock却开始思考自己究竟可以做到哪一步。

John看到他的表情变化，伸出另一只手抚摸Sherlock额头上垂落的汗湿的卷发。

“没关系，我不会让你做不愿意的事，”John呢喃，“但有润滑剂会让你的感觉好上一倍，我保证。”

“床边桌，”Sherlock说，“第一个抽屉。”

John立刻就找到了润滑剂，在手里倒了一堆，然后握住Sherlock的老二用力挤捏。Sherlock的性器在那狭窄的空间里轻松地滑动，他惊喘着，嘴巴无助地张开。John说得对，这样的确更好。

“我可以尝试一件事吗？”John问。

这时的Sherlock简直什么都愿意，他拼命点头。

“翻身，手和膝盖撑着床。”John示意道，Sherlock连忙照做。

John的手抚过他的背脊，然后两个手掌抓住他的臀瓣。Sherlock耐心地等待他接下来的行动，他相信John会照顾好他的，John会遵守诺言。而John用手掰开那两块肉瓣，里面的小穴就接触到了凉爽的空气。Sherlock扭动，他觉得身上什么屏障都没有了，却又为了自己只在John面前暴露出这么脆弱的部位而满足。

John的嘴唇碰到了Sherlock的穴口，Sherlock发出吃惊的哽咽声，穴口周围柔软的皱褶被John的嘴唇打开。John舔他的会阴，舔他收拢的小穴。Sherlock的胳膊抽搐得只能用手肘支撑了，脸也埋进被褥里。他难为情地嘤咛，臀部在空中抬得好高，膝盖大大地打开。

John的拇指搔刮他的穴口边缘，往外拉扯，把他打得更开。然后John的舌头伸进去了，让Sherlock在这样的侵入中尖叫。

随后他感觉John用拇指代替了舌头，打开他，往里深入。Sherlock感觉太好，但又远不满足。

“John，”他喘息着，“直接做好吗？”

“做什么？”John的声音传来，听起来有些调戏的意味。

“操我。”Sherlock要求着，腰往后推，想要容纳更多John的手指。

“你确定——”

“是的！”

John抽出手指，再度返回时已经沾有更多的润滑剂。Sherlock在他的探索和准备中快乐地呻吟，被扩张的感觉前所未有，难以形容。

“准备好了？”John问，一边脱下自己的内裤。

“早就好了。”Sherlock不爽地回话。

他瞥见John的老二，充血而高耸，但很快那画面就消失了，取而代之的是穴口被推挤的感觉。John把头部顶进去，象要故意玩弄那圈皱褶似地。Sherlock喘息，颤抖，想要往后迎合，快点感受更多的John。

“John！”他带着哭音尖叫。

“乖，”John贴到到他耳边轻声说，“忍耐一下，为了我。”

Sherlock点头，而John直接进入，把他完全地、彻底地盈满。Sherlock觉得火辣的疼痛，甚至不仅仅是生理上的不适应。他的胸口随着心跳起伏，他抓住John的手。John与他十指交握，后退，然后再度深入。

Sherlock哭了出来，开始承受John的进攻。每一次插入都令他呜咽，扭动着想找到合适的角度。他没有经验，但身体却有自己的想法，好像在表示如果能受到恰好的刺激，就会带给他更大的快感。

忽然John碰到了他体内某一处，一团热意蔓延开来了。

“那儿？”John问，他肯定和Sherlock的身体一样知道这个秘密。

Sherlock点头，于是John又对准那一点施加更大的冲击。快感的火花迸射，Sherlock哭着，尖叫着，火花象要燃起炽热的火焰。

John加快了速度。Sherlock无法压抑自己唇间那淫靡的呻吟，整个室内都是他在快感下忘我的呼喊。John好像很爱听，他抓住Sherlock的腰干得更用力了。

他把和Sherlock十指交缠的那只手放到Sherlock的老二上，抚摸。

“来吧，Sherlock，射出来，亲爱的。”John沙哑地说。

“我……我快要——”Sherlock啜泣。

“没错，来吧，甜心。”John说着亲吻他的背。

Sherlock射了。快感的火苗从他脊柱底部一路烧到整个身体，让他只能颤栗，抽搐，尖叫。

“John，天啊，John——John！John，John，John……”Sherlock喘息不停，小腹收缩着，在John的爱抚下肌肉绷紧。

“就是这样，没错——上帝，Sherlock——”John咬牙，在他体内注入热流，一波一波地释放在他体内。

两人倒下了，侧着身体躺在床上，呼吸粗重。John伸出胳膊把Sherlock搂到胸前。Sherlock闭上眼睛，放松地沉醉在他怀里。当呼吸平缓之后，Sherlock就意识到他们汗津津的身体还连在一起，自己的大腿也在细微地发颤。

“我们该起来清理了。”John建议道。

“我动不了。”Sherlock说。这一次，他可不是在闹别扭，如果要走路，他对自己的腿是真的没有自信。

John吻他的后颈然后下床。Sherlock满心不爽地嘟嘴，他很肯定，欢爱后这么快就离开伴侣是糟糕的床间礼仪。不过John很快就拿着温热的湿毛巾回来擦拭他在Sherlock身上弄出的痕迹了。

“床单也脏了。”Sherlock指出。

John把被Sherlock的精液弄脏的罩毯拉掉，掀起底下干净的棉被盖在两人身上。

“别吵了，你这家伙。”John说着抱住Sherlock。

Sherlock满足地哼哼，钻进那令人安心的温暖空间。

“你是我的。”John低语，再度亲吻Sherlock的后颈。

“你的。”Sherlock回应。

因为John向他承诺了明天，承诺了未来，承诺了他们的一生。


End file.
